It's Just Not Right
by Simon Seville
Summary: After a simple dinner at sole fish cafe the chipmunks and chipettes start likeing each other. Mixed couples. Alvin x Jeanette Simon x Eleanor Brittany x Theodore
1. Prologe

**I'm making a new story called it's just not right. Enjoy! **

"I'm telling you Alvin, Lucy Ricardo is married to Ricky Ricardo!"

"Is not! Everybody knows that Lucy is married to Fried."

"Is not."

"Is so."

"IS NOT."

"IS SO."

"IS. NOT."

"IS. SO."

"Hi guys." Theodore said happily.

"What do you want Theodore?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing. So what are you two fighting about this time?"

"Brittany is it, things that Lucy is married to Ricky."

"Because she is."

"Did I ask you Brittany?"

"Shut up."

"Hey Theodore." Eleanor greeted.

"Hi Ellie."

"So what have you been doing lately?"

"Nothing. You?"

"Same."

"Well Alvin if you want to believe that go ahead. I don't care."

"What ever."

"Hey, where's Simon and Jeanette?" Eleanor asked.

"Simon told me he and Jeanette might be a little late." Theodore said.

"Well those two better hurry. If I don't have detention then I don't want to stay after school hours." Alvin said.

"Same here."

30 minutes later.

"Theodore did you say just a little late?"

"Yah, why?"

"Well half an hour is _A LOT _late." Brittany said.

"Okay Jeanette, just make sure you take good care of it."

"I will."

"It's about time you two got out hear." Brittany spat.

"Well sorry Brittany! Jeanette and I just wanted to work on our science project."

"Come on guys. Dave's going to get worried." Alvin said.

"And since when have you cared about getting home on time?" Simon asked.

"Never. I just want to wait at the school for ever."

"Yah, Jeanette. Next time you and Simon have a science project, I'm leaving."

"Come on Brit. Simon and I have to get a good grade on this project."

"Okay miss goodie-goodie."

"I am not a goodie-goodie."

"So… who wants pie?" Theodore asked.

"What?" Alvin asked.

"Does any one want pie?"

"No…" Eleanor said really confused by the question.

"See you guys at Sole Fish Cafe." Simon said to Jeanette.

"Okay bye."

"See you at Sole Fish Theodore."

"See ya latter Ellie."

"Make this miserable for me Brit and you'll be miserable."

"What ever."

**This is just the intro. I promise it'll get better. R&R. **


	2. Mixing it up

**Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I was on vacation. Here's chapter two. **

"Hi Dave." Theodore greeted Dave.

"Hey fellows. How was you're day?"

"Fine. But get this. I had to stay after hours, and I didn't even have detention!" Alvin said.

"Alvin, nobody cares." Simon said.

"Well, I do."

"Keep talking Alvin, just keep talking."

"Fellows, why don't you go get ready to eat dinner." Dave said.

"Oh, come on Dave," Alvin wined. "It's just a smelly old restaurant."

"Alvin," Dave warned.

"But do I have to were a tie?"

"No, Alvin I just meant go fresh up."

"Oh fine,"

________________________________________________________________________

"Jeanette, Ellie, what dress do you think I should were?"

"Brittany, you realize, we're just eating dinner, not going to meet a queen." Eleanor said.

"Some help you are."

"Girls, are you ready?"

"Coming." They called.

________________________________________________________________________

"You know what," Brittany said.

"What?" Alvin asked.

"I don't want to sit by you?"

"Why not? I'm lots of fun."

"Oh yes, you're so fun I just having a great time."

"Very funny Brit."

"I just want to sit next to someone else for a change. We do everything together Alvin. I just need a change. Now… who wants to sit by me?"

"I'll sit with you Brittany." Theodore said.

"Thank you Theodore."

"Now hold your horses, who am I suppose to sit with?" Alvin asked.

"Why do you sit with my little sister, Jeanette?"

"You can if you want to, Alvin."

"Thanks Jean. Just don't do anything wrong, you'll ruin my ego."

"I won't."

"So… Eleanor, looks like it's just you and me."

"I guess so."

**I know the chapter is short. It's kind of boring. Sorry for that. I need some ideas. **


	3. am i falling for him her?

**Thank you people so much for your kind words. I will now update. My writing has gotten better as I'm told by my English teacher. I will now shut up and get on with the story. Enjoy. **

"So what would you like Miss." The waiter said to Brittany.

"I would like chicken and French fries please." Brittany replied.

"And for you Miss." He said to Jeanette.

"I would like a ranch salad with cheese, bacon bits, and tomatoes please."

"And you?" He asked Eleanor.

"I would like fried catfish and French fries."

After the waiter was done asking everyone what they wanted the started talking to each other.

"Hey, Theodore, does Alvin every get on your nerves?" Brittany asked.

"Yes. Like one time he put purple dye in my tooth paste. I didn't use it but Dave did. I just glade I didn't use it."

"Oh that would have been so funny, but so embarrassing!" Brittany exclaimed.

Brittany and Theodore continued to talk about Alvin and school and anything else they could think of. Brittany then got this strange feeling in her stomach. Was she falling for Theodore? No she couldn't. It would make people look down on her. This feeling wouldn't go away. Theodore had the same feeling. It wasn't that he didn't like Brittany, it just that he love Eleanor. Or did he? Of course he did. Right?

Over at the next table Alvin and Jeanette were talking about grades.

"I don't get it Jeanette! How come I keep failing tests?" Alvin said to Jeanette

"Don't you study for them Alvin?" Jeanette asked.

"Study? Yuck! It just wastes my time! I'd rather play video games."

"No wonder you're failing! You have to study to make A's and B's."

"But you and Simon make it look so easy, and when I try, it's so boring!"

"I could help you if you would like that." Jeanette offered.

"Sure." Alvin replied eagerly.

Oh, no! Alvin thought to him self. Am I liking Jeanette?! Out of all people, Jeanette! This can't happen. What will the football team think of me? What will me peers think of me? What will the girls think of me? But then again, Jeanette is really nice. Jeanette seamed to be lost in her thoughts too. Was she liking Alvin? She liked Simon. I mean likes Simon. There's no way she likes Alvin over Simon, right?

Over at the next table Simon and Eleanor were talking about school bullies.

"I mean there's this one boy at school who call me fatty rat. I just hate it when he does that to me! UGGG!" Eleanor said to Simon.

"I know what you mean Ellie. There's this group of kids who call me geek and trips me. They just make me so mad sometimes!"

"You know, I don't know why people have to be some mean sometimes."

"Tell me about it."

I like Theodore! No one else but Theodore! Well I guess I do like Simon. He understanding and listens to me. But wait, Teddy dose that too. Eleanor thought to herself. Eleanor's really nice. But, so is Jeanette. Do I also like Eleanor? This is too confusing. Simon said to himself.

"Food's here." The waiter said as he passed out the food.

**That's all for now.** **R&R and tell me what you think. **


End file.
